ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ose
Testimonials *Duoable by a BRD75/WHM37 and THF75/NIN37 using double Mambo *Killable by an alliance of 12 level 61 characters or a party of 6 level 64 characters; Soloable by most jobs at level 75 (some form of Paralyna and Silena is recommended). *Confirmed duo by Nin and Drg on Remora in under 1 minute. *Killable by 75 NIN/WAR and 75 RDM/WHM. *Killable by 75 WAR/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM. *Soloable by DNC/NIN. *Killable by a party of 5 BLMs and a PLD lvl 50 with the Freeze/sleep technique. Natsuchii 06:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *75 BLM/RDM can solo this easy w/o items using gravity, bind, nuke. Method. *Soloable by 73 BLM/WHM using Sleep, Bind, Nuke in the West Tunnel. Used up to 3 Yag Drinks and 1 CreamPuff. Rawriorasura 16:34, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Rawrior(Asura) *Soloable by SMN/SCH with Fenrir and Eclipse Bite every time that you recast your avatar. *Soloable by RNG using a low delay Crossbow with sleep bolts. *Soloable by DRK/SAM starting with over 100tp, and using Seigan, Third Eye, and Dread Spikes. Very Difficult, but do-able. *Soloable by 75RDM/NIN using sleep-nuke method 02:11, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by a 75 THF/NIN and 67 DRG/WHM, stacked lots of MP gear to use on HBs, Paralyna and Silena, as well as Yag Drinks, relatively easy fight overall. *Duoed by 75 DRG/BLU and 75 DRG/WHM without problems. *Duoed by 75 DRG/SAM and 73 WHM/BLM without too much trouble. *Duoed by a 75 PLD/DNC and 75 SMN/WHM, was a tough fight but second round SMN just healed and removed para when needed. *Soloable by PLD/RDM with 3-4 Yagudo drinks and a few echo drops. *Duoed by RDM/NIN and 75NIN/WAR with a little difficulty.--Keitarou 19:10, 20 June 2008 (UTC). *Soloable by BST 72+ (so you can safely charm the Toramas). WHM subjob is imperative for Blink/Stoneskin/Paralyna. Gaudy Harness also recommended as Ose can eat through your pets too quickly for you to rest. Each Torama will take off approximately 5-10% of Ose's HP. Duo partner recommended to remove the chance of having your NM stolen while you swap pets. 09:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Note* Added Paralyze effect to regular attacks which was never noticed before* * Solable by Bst/Whm (Highly Recomended) or Bst/Nin to lay safe with attacking it for a bit and transfering eminity using Snarl. Another great tactic is use the pets (Courels) in the cave against Ose. Must have pet food along with you for curs and echo/paralna ready at hand. * Not trying to dismiss what other BST have posted but it is possible to solo Ose as 75 BST/thf. I did have my lvl51 npc for cures which helps not to cause unwanted hate yet keep healed from his strong attacks. I charmed the surrounding Torama until he was dead and rested for npc mp. I was in full AF gear with Khimaira Bonnet and Apollo's Staff with +21 CHR on Lightsday. Only had one mischarm towards the end but my npc was able to keep me healed until I could recharm my pet. Blaster helps a lot as well. ALWAYS Keep your next pet in mind and let certain ones die and certain ones live. As a BST you should already know this. Sirtet 16:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Failed solo by a 75WAR/NIN, due to fast attack rate and TP moves. *Soloable by a competent 75RDM with most sub jobs through sleep/nuking. Note to keep Stoneskin up at all times to avoid the additional paralyze effect, and back turned to the Ose. ** Just fought Ose last night as a 75RDM/BLM. I was hit with additional effect paralyze through stoneskin. If it happens again I'll be sure to screenshot it. Just something to keep in mind for those trying to solo it. The effect did not last long, but could not be removed by a DNC's Healing Waltz. ~Eidolonom Feb 25 2009 *Killed easily with WHM/BLM, PLD/NIN, BRD/WHM, and THF/NIN. Eirenne 21:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *Easy duo with 2 BLM or BLM and RDM, possible solo as BLM, /NIN recommended. A little over 9k damage dealt to kill. Phoenix *Has been duo'd with a 75DRG/37BLU and 65DRG/32WHM, spamming Foot Kick on /blu and the /whm casting Silena and Paralyna. *Soloable 75BLM/37RDM using kite nuke tactics, pull out of Torama room to avoid aggroing while kiting, around 10k hp. *Duoed by a 75 RDM/WHM and 75 WAR/NIN, with little to no difficulty. Setsumi *Trioed by a 75 SAM/DNC, 75 NIN/WAR, and 70 DRG/WHM. Quetzacoatl *Duoed by 75 THF/NIN and 67 DNC/SAM. Easy fight until Ose hit about 10%, then it's attack rate seemed to speed up and it's evasion went through the roof. Ose dodged 5 Quicksteps in a row forcing me to use Trance to keep healing until last DE took it down. Skinwalker/Asura *Duoed by a 75 SAM/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM Kankli 17:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by a 75THF/NIN and a 63 SMN/WHM with no trouble at all *Duoed it as 75PUP/DNC and 75Drg/Whm wasn't difficult at all. Healing Waltzed the paralyze/silence and had the Eraser attachment equipped. Use Soulsoother. *Duoed as 75WHM/37NIN and 75PLD/37NIN without difficulty. *Soloable by BST/whm at level 73 using Torama as pet. *Soloable By 75NIN/37DNC with Adventuring Fellow NPC Level 70 set to Soothing Healer. The fight can be hairy at times. Got down to 200+ hp, but finished fight with full life. I did use all my TP which was 300 at the start of the fight so I would also recommend taking an Icarus Wing with you just in case. NIN/DNC rocks! --PeeDeeBaby (Garuda) 11:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *Duoed by a 72BLU/36WHM and a 72DRG/36BLU with fellows lvl 65 and 45. They missed most of the time but they were healing a bit. Assault Jerkin dropped! ~Dragoon Rhyasa of Cerberus *Attempted solo as 75SAM/37DNC. If you're planning on trying, I suggest a perfect physical damage reduction set, and a lot of luck. First time you get paralyzed you're in trouble. The second time you're dead. -Prothescar 21:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by NIN/DNC w/o adventuring fellow. Keep all ninjutsu debuffs applied (para procs alot). Used minimal evasion gear (e hairpin, nq SH) and did a blade: kamu once. There is an element of luck here, I did get down to 40 HP at one point due to blaster, but managed to remove with healing waltz and cure myself up before death. If you can turn around to avoid blaster all the better but that is one hard move to turn around on. He used it 3 times and paralyzed me each time. Lucky only took a couple tries to remove with healing waltz. *Used Thunder IV on Ose on 10-25-09 as BLM75/WHM37 and did almost 1k in damage. Not sure how resistant he is. Also he only drop 1,500 gil. Lordnevyn - Phoenix *Duo'd by 75 DNC/NIN and 75 THF/NIN, kind of a tough fight. THF did the tanking to avoid DNC (me) getting paralyzed as much as possible, although he did get a few lucky shots in there when hate shifted. First 2 Para's were easily removed, third one took 3 tries and ate me up. He's pretty evasive, THF had a pretty hard time landing bolts, so anyone thinking of Bloody Bolting their health up may want to plan an alternate method of curing. There was a few scary moments, THF used Perfect Dodge, and I almost used Trance towards the end, but we were able to put him down before it became necessary. DO NOT underestimate this guy, he may have been solo'd by many people out there, but this fight seems like luck can be a pretty big factor in it. A Paralyze/Silence combo from him at a bad time can really make things rough...keep your Two-Hour at the ready. Note - No drop (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!)- [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 18:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Just solo'd this today as 80 Bst/Nin. Very easy fight, just used Nursery Nazuna. Only took 1 jug, and Nursery took him out solo, while I went to see if Narasimha was up. Nyopanpopan 00:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) * Solo easily by THF85/NIN42. Nothing to it but evasion set. 349 skill (capped-w/ Boxer's Mantle) + 45 evasion. Dancing Edge when you have tp. Rotate Utsu: ni and ichi at right times to avoid ever getting hit. Chaotic Eye used twice, used two echo drops. Blaster used once, waited it out; spammed Utsusemi: ni but kept getting para'd, only took four hits during this point when Ose was at 3%. Soon as it wore off a couple more attacks took it down. Only had subtle blow +13 from Auric Dagger and augmented Gules Leggings so I figured it would use more tp moves. Note: bring echo drops if you think you'll get hit by Chaotic Eye, or simply turn to avoid it. Drop 1/8 (TH4). Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 * Killed it as a level 75 THF/DNC with four Trusts (tank, healer, and two DPS). Easy. And finally, after more than a decade, I now have my Assault Jerkin. Spawntime I just camped this with my DRG friend and it took us 4hr and 35min to pop. No drop. 75 NIN/THF 75 DRG/WHM Xiath 21:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC). Placeholder Can this claim someone put on the front page be verified: *Is only one place holder (PH) is the last Torama in the stack of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan around H-6. If anyone can verify this please note it here in the discussion page, otherwise it may get reverted back to the old statement. --Wayka 17:00, 3 April 2007 (EDT) :I've heard a lot of claims recently similar to this, whereby someone will claim the placeholder is the last in a group, rather than the entire group. I think it's bogus and the only reason people are claiming this is because the NM appears last on the group when it does spawn. However, that whole group can spawn anywhere in a specific area, so it's kind of a pointless statement to say it's just the last unless someone spends time specifically killing, say, the first in a group over and over and see if the mob does or does not pop. But who wants to do that test? --Mierin 18:22, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ::An example to what Mierin is saying about why people may claim this is Valkurm Emperor. In the talk page for VE, it has been proven through testing that the first Damefly pop on the widescan list is the one and only placeholder, but when VE pops, VE will show last on that group on the list. It has to do with the order of the IDs listed in the DATs I think on how it will actually show up on widescan. Just because the NM appears last on the list doesn't particularly mean that the placeholder is also the last mob on the list. --Wayka 19:45, 3 April 2007 (EDT) Eicca thf75/bst75 Server: Valefor I camp Ose for a lot hours, I get the jerkin in 1/3, I camp it like bst, and I charm the last Torama like for 6 hours, because a lot ppl are caping Ose, so when all leave I killed my pet, so 16.37 hours after Ose die for me, and Ose pop 16 after my pet die. I think is true that only one is the PH, the last Torama of stack (8 toramas) in Wide scan.Cya. :The post above says that the last one may be a placeholder but it is not enough evidence to show that it is the only placeholder. Theories like Leaping Lizzy and Valkurm Emperor have had enough testing to prove their claims, but this one incident is not really enough to say that the last widescan entry is the only placeholder. It is quite possible anyone could try to kill any other one on widescan and it could pop. Unless anyone wants to test this theory out which I think is unlikely due to the level of the mob, I'm going to revert it back to the original post. --Wayka 19:05, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ::The information is still worth stating, as long as we let them know that it's unverified. It's also more likely that someone will try to verify the information if the information is there and has a tag. ~ Karuberu 20:48, 3 April 2007 (EDT) :::This should be acceptable and it is worded well so maybe someone who has time may test it. --Wayka 06:33, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :::Me and a friend (both BST) did some testing on the 8 Toramas on widescan. We would start by killing the top one and work our way to the bottom. Then wait for respawns etc. We camped Ose this way 3 times and in all cases, Ose spawned last, suggesting the 8th Torama is indeed the true placeholder. Ose itself however does not appear on widescan in the same position. On widescan, it usually looks like this: 8 Torama, 1 Labyrinth Manticor, 1 Torama. When Ose is up, it looks like this: 7 Torama, 1 Labyrinth Manticor, Ose, 1 Torama. -- Sikbok - Kujata :::: As far as I know, there is only one PH for Ose, I've never seen it spawn anywhere besides near the little cubby hole (NE). Lancer 14:18, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::: Do you mean the hole in the North West? Theres nothing in the North East. --Anonymous 07:32, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::: I've camped it twice (2/2), once it did spawn at the exit in the west. However last night it spawn north of that, a fair bit north (I saw it pop, so it appears it can pop in other places... just seems rare)- Dracaunt-Fenrir 4 August 2008 It is possible the PH has changed at some point since the writing of these other PH testimonials here. I camped him a lot a few years ago, went like 0/12 on the drop. He seemed to follow the PH testimonials of others here (last 1, or last 2 of the toramas were PH). However, as of Mar 2009, widescan shows up with different results. There is no longer the "stack of 8" present. It has been broken up by a Goblin Bounty Hunter and some other Goblin. Also, I was following the two possible PHs (last two of the "old way"). Those two PHs would spawn either in the NW part of the room, near where Ose normally spawns or one would spawn in the very North part of that room or on the SE side near a tunnel. They were the only Toramas that could respawn in different areas of the room. However, I killed both PHs and two minutes later, Ose spawned, but one of the Torama that spawn near the east tunnel did not spawn. ---- All the variable changes to the placeholder information is making it seem redundant and cluttered. I tried cleaning it up a bit but it was reverted without proper discussion, latest major revisions outlined below: Original: :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-6). :**The true placeholder is random one of the last two Torama in the cluster of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan. :**The true placeholder spawn point will move about the room from kill to kill. If the Torama that you kill respawns in a different location, it is a good inclination you have the placeholder. My cleanup: :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-6). :**The true placeholder is random one of the last two Torama in the cluster of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan. It's spawn point will move after each kill, this method can be used to determine the placeholder. :**Ose tends to spawn on the west side of the room, next to the giant fish bones (approximately 95% of the time). Modified Revert: :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-6). :**The true placeholder is one of the last two Torama in the cluster of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan, though which one is random. :**The true placeholder's spawn point will change after each kill. If the Torama that you kill respawns in a different location, it is a good inclination you have the correct placeholder. :**Ose tends to spawn on the west side of the room, next to the giant fish bones (approximately 95% of the time). ---- Two lines of The true placeholder is unnecessary and needs some consolidation/better clarification. -- 20:16, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ---- I changed some of the information a little bit, since after killing Ose more than 16 times, (and counting as I still have not seen the Jerkin drop, even once) I have NEVER seen it spawn anywhere else than on the North-Western part nor have I EVER seen the placeholder spawn anywhere else than the NW and SE parts. So as long as there is only one placeholder, which it would indeed seem to me, there doesn't seem to be more than 2 possible locations fo it. Being a Red Mage and usually solo, I don't often have Wide Scan at my disposal, heh, so I cannot really comment on that at all. If someone knows for certain that I removed something that is indeed true but never happened for me for some reason...I'm counting on it that the individual will edit the info to reflect that. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ---- "If the Torama that you kill respawns in a different location, it is a good inclination you have the placeholder." *'Inclination': n.'' a disposition or bent, esp. of the mind or will; a liking or preference'' ::*It is a good preference that I've found the placeholder? I think you mean: *'Indication': n. anything serving to indicate or point out, as a sign or token --Eremes 16:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Assault Jerkin droprate While the wiki page says Assault Jerkin has a low droprate, personally, I've seen it drop very often, 4/4 on last kills and 2/4 before that. Maybe just sheer luck, but it's not a horrible droprate, at the least. --Maranwe 16:10, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I'm 0/26. Ean 14:45, 8 November 2007 (EST) I've been helping my uncle camp this, and he's 0/20. Malumultimus 07:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I'm personally 2/2 on Ose, however I know people who are 1/35+ (Poor DRGs D:). 4 August 2008 1/3 here. Sheemone00 12:19, 28, Oct, 2008 (PST) 1/6 was my record -. - Shiroineko 22:37, 27, Aug, 2009 (PST) 1/23 Hoho, finally got it... Only once I had a 75 Thief with me which didn't seem to help much, although...when I did get the Jerkin, the Treasure Hound Kupower was in effect. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Strategy Sleep and Nuke is a safe way to win, but be sure to face away to avoid Paralyze and Silence. * Turing your back against Blaster doesn't work. Immune: Lightning? I can personally testify this as false. When I solo Ose on RDM, I always use a mix of thunder III and blizzard III to take it down, and not once have I had a thunder III completely resisted (for 0 damage or something). I've had partial resists, but that's just the luck of the draw. Perhaps that "immunity" refers specifically to stun?Oobdinglada 02:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) - original claim of immunity absolutely wrong, Stun lands fine and sticks for a good second